jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Nights
Here are some stories of the Justice Guardians watching movies of the Adventures they experieneced in the past. (SPOILERS AHEAD) Chapter 1: Avengers Films Part 1 (Iron Man) *Jeffrey: Hey everyone! It's movie time! *Jaden: *smiles* Oh boy!!! *Jesse: I got the popcorn! *Atticus: What're we watching?! *Jeffrey: "Iron Man". *Tammy and DJ: Cool!! *Aqua: *smiles* Excellent choice dear. I can't wait to see it for the very first time. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Alexis: *comes in* Lily is asleep now. She's too young for such a movie. *Jeffrey: All right. *Jaden: Good idea. The violence would scare her in this. *Jeffrey: She can watch it when she's old enough and can handle it better. *Alexis: Yeah. *smiles* But for now... *sits on one of the couchs* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Tammy and DJ sit on another couch) *Tammy: Xion! Come sit with us! *Xion: *smiles and sits with them* *Tammy: *smiles* Snack machine? *(The voice-activated snack machine approaches the kids) *Tammy: *smiles* I'd like nachos with cheese please. *(The snack machine gives Tammy some nachos with cheese) *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you. *DJ: *smiles* Cool. *Xion: *smiles* Want something DJ? *DJ: Sure. I'll have a fruit snack, please. *(The snack machine shows the different fruit snacks for DJ to have) *DJ: Um...Mixed Berry, please. *(The machine gives DJ Mixed Berry fruit candy) *DJ: *smiles* Thank you. *Aqua: *sits down next to Xion and takes her boots off* Your invention is wonderful dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* My best work yet. *Aqua: *smiles* Suppose it'll give me a popcorn and soda? *SNAX: For you, Queen Aqua. Always. *(The snack machine gives Aqua some popcorn and soda) *Aqua: *giggles* I spoke too soon. *Jeffrey: *smiles, sits down next to Aqua and wraps his arm around her* *Aqua: *smiles* Want something, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Maybe some popcorn and a drink. *SNAX: What drink would you like for tonight, Princess Xion? *Xion: *giggles* Maybe some water for now. Please. *(The snack machine gives Xion her popcorn and water) *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Alexis: *smiles* I'll have a strawberry slushie please. *(The snack machine gives Alexis a strawberry slushie) *May: Does your machine ever run out of snacks, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Nope. *Wander: Wow! You, Jeffrey, are a genius!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw, shucks... *Aqua: *smiles* He sure is. *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses Aqua back on the lips* *SNAX: What'll it be for tonight, King Jaden? *Jaden: *chuckles* I'll go for a soft pretzel with cheese on it for now. *(The snack machine gives Jaden a soft pretzel with cheese on it) *SNAX: What would you like for tonight, King Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Some fries with cheese on them, please. *(The snack machine gives Jeffrey his fries with cheese on them) *Jeffrey: Thank you. *(The snack machine gives the other members there snacks) *SNAX: Will there be anything else for now, your majesty? *Jeffrey: That will do for now. Thank you. *SNAX: Of coarse, your majesty. *(The snack machine wheels off to the side) *Xion: *smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Is everyone ready?! *Aqua: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Okay than. Here we go! *turns on the TV with the remote* *(Then the movie starts) *May: *eats her big cookie* So you were there when this happened? *Jaden: You bet. Man, it feels like forever since this all occured. *Jeffrey: I know. *(They see the scene where Tony is attacked in the van) *Tammy:....! YIKES!!!! *DJ: WHOA!! *Beetles: I did not see that coming when it happened to us... *Rainbow Dash: Neither did i. *Wander: ...! Oh my! He's bleeding!!! *Aqua: ...! *Lea: I don't get it. Why did this happen? *Xion: A terrorist group called the Ten Rings. That's why. *Jesse: You'll understand in a moment. *(The events that happened 36 hours ago start) *DJ: *gulps quietly* *(The scene where Tony makes out with the reporter happens) *Aqua: ...! *gasps and covers Xion's eyes* *Xion: I never saw this happen anyway. But thanks, Mommy. *Jaden: *covers Tammy's eyes* *Tammy: Hey! Mr. Yuki! *Jaden: This is not appropriate for kids! *May: *covers DJ's eyes* *DJ: Why is it not appropriate for us? *Jeffrey: We'll tell you when you're older. *DJ: Fair enough. *(The scene passes) *Aqua: *sighs in relief and takes her hands off Xion's eyes* *Xion: That's a relief. *Jaden: *takes his hands of Tammy's eyes* Sorry 'bout that. *Tammy: It's okay, Mr. Yuki. *May: *takes her hands off DJ's eyes* It's okay to look now. *DJ: Thank goodness. *(Pepper appears on the TV) *Alexis: *smiles* It sure is nice that Tony treats her a lot better now. *Aqua: It certainly is. *Rainbow Dash: She can be pretty tough too! We saw how she kicked butt on our last visit! *Applejack: She sure is brave. *(The movie shows Tony arriving at the airport) *Fluttershy: I remember this part. *Jesse: Me too. *eats his popcorn* *May: *eats the popcorn with Jesse* *Aqua: *holds her soda and smiles* Want some, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure, honey. *Aqua: *puts the straw of her soda in Jeffrey's mouth* *(He takes a small drink of the soda and enjoys it) *Aqua: *smiles* Glad you enjoyed it. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *Atticus: In case it's unclear to any of you, Alexis and I are NOT related to Rhodey. *Mushu: We already figured that. *Alexis: He may have the same last name as us, but that doesn't mean anything. *Patch: We'll remember that. *Tammy: *eats her nachos* Wait. So Tony's there to demonstrate a weapon? *Xion: Yeah. *Lea: Wow.... what a missile... *Sylvia: Whoa... *(The scene of the attack shows up again) *Lea: Whoa! So that's how it happened... *Xion: Yeah. *Joey: Geez... Chapter 2: Avengers Films Part 2 (The Incredible Hulk) *JARVIS Mark II: Everything is ready for tonight, sir. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, JARVIS. *Xion: *smiles* Is it movie night again?!? * Chapter 3: Avengers Films Part 3 (Iron Man 2) * Chapter 4: Avengers Films Part 4 (Thor) * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531